Si te hubiera conocido antes
by Rosse Tenoh Chiba
Summary: ONE-SHOT Un hombre sediento de poder, que acabó con algo hermoso por su avaricia. Adevertencia: no tiene final feliz.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Hola chicas, como todos festejaban el cumpleaños de Serena con algo: decidí unirme. Aunque lo que me salió fue bastante tragico y lo que van a leer no tiene final feliz, así que si no les gusta dense la vuelta ahora y no lo lean.**

 **La bella Kary, mi editora, me dijo que hubiera escrito algo con final feliz para festejar, pero la inspiración no me dio para eso. Además de que hace mucho que quería escribir algo así. Sin más dejo leer a las valientes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Unico**

 **Si te hubiera conocido antes**

Miro las horas transcurrir en mi viejo reloj, aquel que era de mi abuelo, después de mi padre y ahora mío. No puedo creer como he dejado pasar tantas horas sin hacer nada, seis para ser exactos. Veo la copa de vino que tengo en frente de mí, estiro la mano y la cojo, mientras mis pensamientos se pierden una vez más a lo que fui en el pasado: Un hombre alegre y feliz.

No recuerdo en que momento perdí el camino, solo sé que un día estaba luchando por obtener más poder, sin importarme a quien me llevara en el camino. No me importaba ya, que aquellos que estuvieron a mi lado cuando más los necesité, se fueran alejando poco a poco hasta dejarme completamente sólo. Y si, debo de reconocer que no me importó. Yo sólo quería triunfar y lo logré.

Todo marchó muy bien para mí o al menos eso creí… hasta que te conocí. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estabas tomando un helado junto a tu amiga pelirroja de la cual nunca supe su nombre, pues nunca quisiste decírmelo. No es que ocultaras algo porque yo sé que siempre fuiste transparente, pero ahora sé que siempre tuviste miedo, miedo a que yo hiciera algo en contra de ella, por vengarme de ti si las cosas no salían bien. Y es que la fama te precede y tú ya habías oído hablar de mí: "Un hombre despiadado que aplasta a todo el que le estorbe". Eso fue lo que dijiste cuando pregunté si me conocías, después de descubrir tu cara de espanto al decirte mi nombre. Debo decir que eso me molestó, pero le resté importancia y te reté a que descubrieras si era verdad.

Me miraste con confusión y luego preguntaste.

— ¿Cómo?

— Sal a cenar conmigo esta noche —fue mi respuesta, la cual te regale con una sonrisa seductora que te hizo sonrojar.

Tu amiga pelirroja quiso salvarte de mí, jalándote y diciendo que se tenían que ir, pero ya habías caído en mi encanto y rechazaste su oferta, diciéndole que la alcanzarías más tarde. Así fue como te empecé a envenenar. Sí, porque ahora veo que fui veneno para ti.

Las cosas fueron dulces al principio, todo miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que mi enfermedad de poder se interpuso entre nosotros. Te dejé plantada varias veces por estar trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche y olvidándome de nuestras citas, por lo que comenzaste a reclamar y a exigir más de mí. Allí fue cuando apliqué otra dosis de mi veneno: te dije que tú no me amabas y que querías estancarme y hacerme fracasar. Te hice llorar aquella vez y no me arrepentí hasta que ya fue tarde.

No volviste a tocar el tema ni volviste a exigir más de mí. Nuestras salidas eran más distantes y tus ojos perdían cada vez más luz. Hasta que un día, aquel trágico día, decidiste que ya habías tenido suficiente de mí. Te plantaste en mi despacho y me arrojaste a la cara unas monedas y me dijiste:

Para que te sigas haciendo más rico.

Al principio no comprendí y te pregunté si te habías vuelto loca. Tus ojos se nublaron por el llanto y saliste corriendo. Fue en ese momento, que comprendí que te estabas despidiendo y dándome la última oportunidad de detenerte, pero no lo hice.

Y me arrepentí, juro que me arrepentí. Tal vez si hubiera corrido y olvidado que tenía que hacer una llamada importante, hubiera podido detenerte y ese auto no te hubiera arrollado.

Yo sé que no te suicidaste como dicen todos, tú eras más fuerte que eso. Sé que algo pasó y que no pudiste esquivarlo; quizás estabas ciega de tanto llorar.

Todas las noches en mis sueños, me visitan tus ojos celestes que me miran llenos de tristeza, por lo que despierto tembloroso, anhelando ver esparcidos tus cabellos dorados en mi almohada y que todo sea una pesadilla.

Sé que si muero, no iré al mismo lugar que tú, pues no me lo merezco. Tú eras buena, noble, honesta y sabías amar, y yo, soy un verdadero bastardo.

Hoy, después de dos años de tu partida, sé que no puedo seguir. No soy fuerte como tú, mi amor, por eso, antes de tomar esa copa llena de vino y veneno, sólo puedo decir: "Si te hubiera conocido antes de perder el camino, te hubiera amado sólo a ti."

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por la edición de este Capítulo a la bella Kary**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
